


Futa Big Sister Punishes You For Sharing Her Secret

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [5]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Anal, Ass Creampie, Big sister, Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fdom, Futa, Incest, Lube, Oral, Pegging, Rape Fantasy, Slippery Sounds, Taboo, You Actually Like It, ass fingering, doggystyle, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your big sister is angry at you for telling her secret to your parents. You told parents that she has a cock and put her through an embarassing talk with them. Now she wants to "punish you". It actually ends up being just a good fuck, cause you like it all.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Futa Big Sister Punishes You For Sharing Her Secret

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in the script are ADULTS. This post was also made by an ADULT (me) and the script was also written by an ADULT (me) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY.
> 
> This is just a fantasy and this script doesn't encourage rape, nor do I myself tolerate it.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.

[Sigh] Little brother, little brother.. I'm so disappointed in you.

You know why, right?

No? You don't? [Chuckle]

Of course, you're so innocent, aren't you..

You never cause any trouble..

Nor do you tell your big sister's secrets to anyone, when she trusted you would never tell, right?

[Pause]

[Angry] You little piece of- ahh.. I'm so fucking mad at you.

I told you not to tell anyone. And you fucking told parents!

You told them I have a cock. Nobody was supposed to know, but you!

[Sigh] I thought I could trust you.. 

I really thought that.. you would be mature about it..

But no. You decided to just tell our parents..

You put me thrugh an embarassing talk with them. I had to explain to them that it started growing when I was in school and shit..

Do you even have anything to say for yourself?

It was an accident? Yeah, sure. Like I believe you.

You did it because you thought it would be funny.

Yes, you did. I know you.

But guess what? Your little joke is over, nobody laughed.. and now it's time for consequences.

I was trying to be a good big sister for you for so long.. but with this, you totally disrespected me. You crossed the line little boy.

And with that being said.. I'm no longer covering you before parents when something crazy happens, I'm not borrowing you any money, not doing chores for you, just nothing. You can forget it.

And on top of all that..

[Door shut & door lock SFX]

Big sis is going to punish you.

That's right. You're gonna get what you deserve little brother.

Mmm but before I tell you exactly how the punishment will look like.. I'll give you a couple of friendly advices.

Don't try to scream, or struggle. Just accept what I have for you, and take it like a man.

I locked the door on purpose and I have the key in my pocket. So don't even try to escape from the room. If you do, you will only make your situation much worse.

Got it?

Good. Now take a look at what I got here, in my hand. Do you know what it is?

It's a lube. Do you know why I brought it with me?

It's for you.

Mhm, more specifically.. it's for your butthole.

[Giggle] I saw that gulp little bro, are you scared?

You should be. Now sit on the edge of your bed.

Do it.

Goood boy.. now lemme come closer to you..

Look at my bulge.. what do you think?

It's huge, isn't it..

Yeah, you already know what that is..

I bet it's bigger than yours little brother..

[Giggle] Come on, I'm not even hard yet. Imagine when it grows. It would rip right through my pants and slap you in the face.

All futa girls are big like this. Boys just don't compare.

Put your hands on my cock little brother. Feel it.

Do it, I want you to feel it. Now.

Mmm there you go.. good boy..

Now don't JUST keep your hand on it, grab me. Stroke me through my pants, come on.

Yeah, like that...

[Moan] That feels pretty nice for big sis..

Keep doing it.. make me hard for you, come on..

[Just moan softly for a little bit]

Mmm.. okay, pull my pants down for me now..

Hey. You don't ask, you just listen and obey, got it?

Pull my pants down. Slowly. I want you to watch how huge it really is as you do it.

[Pulling pants down SFX]

More.. 

More.. 

Keep going.. 

You're almost there..

You will see my head soon..

And..

[Giggle] Oops, did it hurt? I told you if it got hard it would smack you in the face like that..

Mmm.. what do you think though? Pretty impressive, right?

It's SO much better than yours, isn't it?

Admit it little bro. You WISH you could have a monster like this in your pants..

But don't worry, all boys do. I'm sure your cock is a good size too. For a boy that is.

[Giggle]

Come on, what are you waiting for little bro? Touch it. I know you want to.

No, it's not gay. It's a cock but.. it's a girlcock. Just touch it.

Okay, even if you feel like it's gay.. you still have to do it. This is your punishment, did you forget?

I mean.. it didn't start yet.. but soon you WILL get your punishment, don't you worry.

[Pause]

Okay listen..

[Angry] Fucking touch it before I shove this whole thing down your throat for sharing my secret with parents.

Mmm.. there you go.. do as I say..

Does it feel nice against your fingers? Can you REALLY feel how hard it is now? It's like a rock, isn't it..

Now grab it and squeeze it.. with both hands..

[Moan] Yeah, that's a good little brother..

[Moan] Squeeze it harder..

[Moan] Fuck yea, like that..

Mmm look what you got yourself into.. was it worth it?

Yeah, it was, wasn't it.. 

I bet you always secretly wanted to do this to your big sis..

[Moan] You wanted to jack off this big futa cock..

[Chuckle] Say no even million times little bro, big sis knows anyways..

[Moan] You may have wanted to do this but..

[Moan] I'm not sure if you ever wanted me to stick this giant, monster cock into your tight little asshole..

[Moan] But today big sis will give it to you..

[Moan] She's gonna fuck you reeeally good, don't you even fucking worry..

[Laugh]

Your face expression tells me you figured out what your punishment will be, good..

[Laugh]

Oh beg me all you want, this cock IS going inside of you little bro..

Also, I didn't tell you to stop stroking me, did I? Actually, I think i wanna feel your mouth now..

Open.

OPEN!

Stick your tongue out.

[Moans and sounds of wet, gentle slaps - she's slapping her cock against his tongue]

Mmm.. do you like how heavy my cock feels, as I'm gently slapping my head against your wet tongue?

[Continue moans and sounds of wet, gentle slaps]

[Giggle]

You don't even know how badly I need to rub out after all this stress you put me through by telling parents about my secret..

I'm gonna use you like a sex toy.. you better brace yourself little brother..

And suck my cock while you're doing it.. [Giggle]

Come on, close your lips, wrap them around my tip..

[Moan] Perfect.. now suck it.. 

[Moan] That's it.. suck all of my leaking precum into your mouth..

[Moan] Suck it right out of my beautiful head..

[Moan] Lemme push my cock a little deeper in there..

[Moan] Juuust a little bit..

[Moan] No complaining little brother, just swallow my cock..

[Moan] It's so nice and warm in your mouth.. I feel like shooting my load deep down your throat right now..

[Moan] Fuck.. but I need to hold it..

[Moan] God, this feels so fucking good..

[Moan] Makes me wanna facefuck you like some fleshlight..

[Moan] I bet your throat would feel amazing if I penetrated it..

[Moan] But that would probably hurt you a lot..

[Moan] I'm way too big for you..

[Moan] Fuck.. okay, lemme take it out of your mouth..

Breathe little bro..

[Giggle]

Damn, if you can't take this.. how in the world do you imagine taking me in your ass?

[Giggle]

I saw that gulp. You're scared, aren't you..

Good. You'd be stupid if you weren't.

Don't worry, I won't be too rough. I brought this lube with me for a reason.

We will take it easy.. and I'll try my best to be gentle..

This is supposed to be a punishment for you but that doesn't mean I want to permamently hurt you or anything. You're still my little brother afterall. I love you.

To be honest, I'm not even mad at you anymore. I just want to fuck you. And cum.

Aww, I know it's a big cock sweetheart, I know..

But it will fit in you, I promise. Big sis will MAKE it fit.

Come on, no begging, be a man and turn around for big sis..

[Sigh] Can you just do it? I'm really tired of repeating myself over and over when I ask you to do something.. do you want to upset me?

There you go.. now bend over for me too..

Mmm.. that's a nice ass little bro..

[Spank]

[Giggle]

I had to.. it's such a spankable ass..

Mmm.. can't wait to fuck it..

Let's pull your pants down, shall we?

[Pulling pants down]

And your underwear..

[Pulling down underwear]

Oh my.. look what we got here..

Little brother.. that's such a pretty little hole you have here for me..

Mmm it looks like it's virgin too..

Is it? Has anything been in there before?

No? Not even a finger?

Mmm.. sweet.. I'll happily deflower that boy pussy..

Big sis will take care of it the way it needs to be taken care of..

[Kiss]

Do you like that? Did you like the way my lips felt on your ass cheek?

[Few hungry kisses, sucking his cheek into mouth every time]

Such a wonderful ass.. I have to give it another one of those..

[Spank]

[Giggle]

Alright, let me get fully naked for this..

You too, take off your shirt off.

[Stripping naked]

Now let's grab some of this lube..

Huh?

Yeah we're starting, what did you want to wait for?

[Chuckle] Relax, first big sis will just get a little lube on her finger..

And a some of it right on your butthole too..

Just like this..

Oops, is it cold?

And now we will just warm you up, before the real fun begins..

Do you know how we're gonna do it?

Think.. I got lube on my finger AND your little hole..

That's right, big sis is going to push a finger inside of you..

Cause she needs to open you up, before she can stick her monster cock inside of you..

It wouldn't even fit without atleast a *little bit* of warmup..

And it would hurt you like hell if I brutally just forced myself in..

Now now, be a good boy and stay still.. I'm just gonna carefully slide my finger inside..

Juuust like that.. it's not too bad, is it? Now just a liiitle bit deeper..

[Moan] Yeah.. look at you, you're doing so well so far..

Now big sis is gonna move her finger inside of you a little.. just sliding it in won't make you ready for my cock..

[Slippery sounds, finger fucking]

Mmm just like this yes..

Does it hurt when big sis fucks you with her finger so far? No, it doesn't, right?

Good.. just let my finger explore you..

Going in and out..

[Moan] In and out..

Do you think you can take another finger inside of you? I think you can..

Lemme get a little more lube first..

[Stop slippery sounds, taking lube]

There, and now..

[Continue slippery sounds, finger fucking again]

[Moan] Oh there you go baby..

Just let big sis open you up with her fingers..

That doesn't hurt neither, does it?

Mmm great, you adjust pretty well pretty quickly..

I'm actually quite impressed and proud of you little bro..

I thought that even with lots of lube, your ass would still be way more resistant at first.. but it's already opening up for me so beautifully..

That's what I like to see little brother..

Soon big sis will fuck you with her big dick..

I can't promise it won't hurt atleast a tiny bit.. but this is a punishment afterall, don't forget little brother..

I still remember what you did and why we're doing this in the first place..

Mmm.. let's put yet another finger inside of you..

[Moan] How's that huh? Three fingers inside of your virgin little asshole..

Wait, what was that? Did I just hear a moan from you little bro? Are you enjoying this? You like your big sister finger fucking you like that?

Go ahead, don't be shy.. moan for me..

Wow, this is actually something I didn't expect.. but I like it..

Don't stop, show big sis how much you like her fingers inside of you..

[Moan] Fuck.. my dick is getting even harder now, it stood right up for you..

[Moan] I wanna fuck you so bad little bro..

I wanna cum deep inside of you too..

Do you want big sis to fuck you?

Come on, be honest. You do, right?

Mmm.. no point waiting any longer then.. I think you're pretty open for me already..

First lemme take my fingers out of you..

[Stop slippery sounds]

And now I'll just apply lube to my whole cock..

[Slippery handjob sounds]

Mmm lots and lots of lube..

Juuust for my sweet little brother..

[Soft moans and slippery handjob sounds for a little bit]

Okay, it's fully covered in lube now..

It feels so good to stroke it while looking at that sexy ass of yours doe..

I hope you're ready cause I really want to push the tip inside of you already..

Heh, I know you're scared.. I could easily break you with this cock..

But trust me, I won't.. we will take it easy, as promised..

[Stop slippery handjob sounds]

Okay, close your eyes little bro, I'm going in..

[Moan] Ohhh yyyea...

It doesn't hurt, does it?

Mmm.. you're so fucking tight still..

Do you think you can take more of me than just the tip? Yeah, I think you can..

[Moan] Oh shit..

[Moan] Just a little deeper..

[Moan] GOD your ass is so fucking tight..

[Moan] What are you saying over there little bro?

[Moan] Too much? Nah, you can take a little more..

[Moan] You have to.. this is a punishment, remember?

[Moan] You have to take it..

[Moan] Shush, I need to get in that tight ass just a little deeper..

Shhhh..

[Moan] Fuck, this feels incredible.. I should've BEEN fucking you little brother..

[Moan] Alright, I think I'm deep enough in you now.. you're doing great so far little bro..

But now it's time for big sis to thrust aswell.. and actually fuck you..

Are you ready? Whatever, I don't wanna wait any longer..

[Slow slippery sounds and moaning, she starts to fuck gently]

Oh yea, that's it little brother..

Just let me fuck that tight ass..

Let me slowly stroke my cock with that hole..

Actually, I think I wanna pick up the pace a little, you don't mind do you?

Heh, it wasn't a real question. Big sis is gonna fuck you harder.

[Faster slippery sounds and moans continue, she fucks harder]

Oh that's what I'm talking about, that's WAY better..

Does it feel good little bro? Do you like how big sis is fucking you?

Mmm.. [Spank]

[Giggle]

I secretly always wanted to fuck you doggystyle like this..

Fuck, you have SUCH a perfect hole, it's taking me so good..

Mmm what's that?

You want it even harder? What?

[Giggle]

Greedy boy.. so you really do like this huh?

Well, I WOULD fuck you harder.. but this right here isn't about you little bro..

It's about me and MY pleasure..

Big sis is just gonna use that hole, however she wants okay?

And right now, I like the pace I'm going with..

Mmm yeah, this feels so good for big sis..

Your ass is squeezing and stroking me soo good..

[Slippery sounds with the same pace and moans continue for a little while]

Fuck.. little brother.. take it..

Take big sister's cock nice and deep like that..

Deep in that tight butthole of yours..

Let me use it like a toy..

[Slippery sounds with the same pace and moans continue for a little while]

God, I'm so tempted to pound you senseless right now..

Shit..

Do you want me to? Do you want big sis to pound that ass harder?

Yea? Are you sure you can take it?

Alright then.. let's see..

[Fast slippery sounds and moans continue, she fucks even harder]

How's that huh? Is it too much?

No? Mmm that's what I like to hear..

Take it little brother, take it!

Take it deep in that tight ass of yours..

Open up and let big sis just get in there..

That's it.. that's it..

Let big sis use it, let big use it..

You know this won't be our last time, right?

Big sis is gonna fuck you like this every single day from now on..

Mmm yeah, I will..

[Fast slippery sounds and moans continue for a little while, with optional dirty talk improv]

Oh fuck, I'm getting so fucking close for you little bro..

You're gonna take my load inside of you, aren't you? You're gonna be a good boy for big sis, right?

Yeah yeah, you will, I know you will..

[Moan] You're taking this pounding so goddamn good, I just can't hold it much longer..

Ffffuckkk...

I'm gonna fill you up little brother..

I'm gonna fill you ALL the way up..

Yes, take it, fucking take it little brother! Take that cock for big sis, come on!

Beg me to cum inside of you..

Come on, beg me, I wanna hear you beg me..

Big sis wants to hear you want her cum DEEP inside of that boy pussy..

Good boy, good boy, keep going, keep going..

Big sis will give it to you baby, she will give it to you real soon..

I'm almost there, I'm almost there..

Fuck.. this ass.. fuck..

It's comming little bro, it's coming..

I can feel it, I can feel it!

Ohhh god, I'm cumming! I'm cumming inside of you little bro!

[Slippery sounds and fucking stops, she reaches orgasm]

Oh ffffuckkkk... take it! Take all of my cum! 

That's it little bro, let big sister fill that hole up completely!

Holy fuck, I'm still cumming... I'm still shooting!

[Just moaning for a little bit]

Holy shhhit.. 

Little brother..

I haven't had an orgasm like this since forever..

And I DEFINITELY don't remember when was the last time I came so goddamn much..

And you took it all soo good..

Big sis is proud of you..

I guess this wasn't a punishment afterall, was it? Cause you enjoyed it..

But fuck it, this was great..

Mmm lemme pull out of you..

[Moan] There.. look at all the cum coming out of you little bro..

Fuck..

It's a good thing you don't have a real pussy, otherwise big sis would DEFINITELY impregnate you..

That would be so wrong..

Mmm okay, let's go to shower now and get us both cleaned up..

Oh and.. just to let you know, big sis will visit your room again tomrorow morning.. we will be doing this regularly.

Now come on.


End file.
